Zippers are commonly used on many articles of clothing, on luggage, on containers, and many other items. The zipper is used by applying a force to a flap which is hingedly connected to a slide member extending along the teeth of the zipper. By moving the slide member and the flap upwardly and downwardly, a person can open and close the zipper. Under most circumstances, this task is relatively easy and can be performed by most people.
However, there are certain circumstances where it is quite difficult for a person to properly move the zipper. For example, persons having extremely long fingernails find it very difficult to properly grasp the flap of the zipper for the purposes of opening and closing the zipper. The long fingernails often conflict with one another when it is necessary to pinch the fingers in a fashion necessary so as to properly grasp the flap. Under other circumstances, age, arthritic conditions, or other impairments can reduce a person's ability to properly manipulate a zipper. Those with arthritis often find it very difficult to manipulate their fingers for the purpose of moving a zipper. Still under other circumstances, it is extremely difficult to manipulate the zipper when the zipper must be forcibly closed. One of these circumstances is with overpacked luggage. It is often quite difficult to close the zipper (or open the zipper) when the load within the luggage is too great. A great deal of force must be applied to the zipper for the purpose of closing the luggage. A similar circumstance occurs when a person is attempting to wear undersized clothing. A variety of other circumstances exist that make it quite difficult to open and close a zipper.
Many persons also find it quite difficult to carry out the necessary manipulations to open the tab of a beverage can. Those same persons that have a difficulty in manipulating a zipper will also have problems with the opening of a beverage can. Persons with long fingernails, arthritis, muscular impairments, and inadequate strength find it virtually impossible to apply the necessary pressures for the purposes of opening the beverage can.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that facilities the manipulation of a zipper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool that facilities the opening of a beverage can.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool that is relatively inexpensive, easy to use, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.